


All Occasion Cakes

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [102]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: this is inspired from a buzzfeed article about "painfully honest cakes." caroline & klaus have finally given into the sexual tension between them. their friends get them a cake which says "congrats on the sex!" (smut not necessarily required) regular prompt please :)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 34





	All Occasion Cakes

Klaus raised his hand to knock again, only for Caroline to open the door with a flourish. “Thank god it’s you,” she breathed out, rolling her eyes. “Everyone is being weird, and I need someone to be normal with me.”

“Are you actually happy to see me, love? That’s a first.” He passed her the bottle of wine he’d brought, nodding along to the music thrumming throughout the apartment. Enzo and Kol were hosting a party, but he was inclined to agree that a strange energy hung over the crowd. “Did someone get in a fight?” It was the only explanation he could apply to the curiously subdued ambience.

Caroline’s nose scrunched up in thought, unfairly adorable for a woman who swore to hate him forever. But that was before…before. And general irritability with her friends aside, she did seem happy to see him. “No, I would have heard about that. It’s more like they’re waiting for something.”

Unfortunately for them, Kol walked out of the kitchen and absolutely lit up. “Nik’s here! Darling, get the cake!”

Confused and scared by the sudden change in the room, they looked at each other as everyone cooed around them. Before they could start assigning blame for what was sure to happen, Enzo burst out of the kitchen as well, holding a massive sheet cake emblazoned with a ridiculous amount of rainbow piping. “It’s about time, you two,” he called out, setting the cake on the coffee table and urging them over. “Blow out the candles. We figured one for each day you outlived the bet would be appropriate.”

Kol popped up next to him with three giant packs of birthday candles. “I haven’t put them on yet, darling. Stubborn, those two. I couldn’t risk breaking the fridge shelf with the added weight.”

Sighing, Klaus leaned over to read the icing. _Congrats on the Sex!_ With one look at Caroline, he turned on his heel to leave the party. In perhaps the strangest turn of events, he felt her hand slip into his as she kept in step. _Luckily_ for them, she still held the bottle of wine he’d brought.

“Come on,” she urged as she pulled him to a stop in front of her neighboring apartment. “We can hide out in my place, then filch the leftovers once they get the gloating out of their system.”

“They’ll never get the gloating out of their system,” he groaned. Still, he smiled as she led him inside, their hands laced together like it was only natural. 

Caroline grinned back at him, flushed. “We did deserve that cake, though,” she teased, knocking her hip into his. “How about we earn another one? Maybe we’ll be loud enough to ruin their party.”

As a cheer sounded through the thin walls, Klaus smiled through a grimace. “I’d rather not think about my brother right now, love.”

“It’s not thinking about him.” She slid her arms around his neck, dragging the bottle over his back. “It’s making a choice to spite him. After the choice is made, you’re mine.”

Well, he did like the sound of that. “What should this cake say?”

She bit her lip. “If you play your cards right, it might be a pretty grateful cake just for you.”

Lifting her, he covered her laugh with a kiss. “I better get started, then.”

He slammed her bedroom door shut just as another cheer hollered from Kol and Enzo’s. Prats.


End file.
